Je ne suis pas différent des autres
by Anna Grey
Summary: Tom Jedusor parle de son premier amour, qui restera son dernier, et du fruit de cette relation.


**PDV Tom.**

Je n'avais que 17 ans. Et puis, jaloux de Lucius Malefoy, j'ai créé ce journal. Oui, j'étais jaloux de lui. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il s'incline devant moi, il ne fait rien sans moi. Crétin de Malefoy. Pourquoi n'a-t-il toujours pas compris, pour son soit disant fils ?

**Flash Back :**

Narcissa Black, 16 ans. Jeune, blonde, grande, fière, jolie. Elle était pour moi la femme parfaite. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'aime que moi, uniquement moi, et Malefoy a profité de ça.

Elle sortait de la chambre des Préfets en Chef, souriante. Et moi, j'attendais que Malefoy sorte de sa misérable piaule pour le traîner jusqu'à l'entraînement. Elle m'avait fait un sourire. J'avais senti mon estomac se serrer. Personne, normalement, ne me sourit. Tout le monde me hait, je fais peur à tout le monde. Même à Malefoy. S'il m'obéit, c'est parce qu'il a peur, comme tous les autres.

Mais revenons sur ce sourire, celui qui m'a fait comprendre.

Oui, moi, Tom Riddle Jedusor, j'aime Narcissa Black. Je le savais depuis longtemps, mais je ne me l'avouais pas. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Absolument rien. Eh puis merde. Pour parvenir à être un grand, je devais faire abstraction de mes propres sentiments. Parce que sinon, le premier qui aurait voulu m'abattre n'aurait eu qu'à faire du mal à Narcissa.

Malefoy était sorti quelques secondes plus tard, tout sourire. Je me suis levé, pour lui montrer ma présence.

« Oh, Tom…Justement, j'allais venir. Je suis un peu en retard.

-Narcissa, je suppose ? »

Malefoy avait hoché la tête et sourit.

« Je m'éclate avec elle…Franchement…Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point… »

Lucius riait. J'avais envie de lui cracher dessus, de le tuer avec un Sortilège Impardonnable…De le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève. Mais il savait comment s'y prendre. Et il n'allait pas le faire souffrir physiquement. Mais mentalement.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Voldemort souriait. Aujourd'hui, il était vieux. Et Narcissa appartenait définitivement à Malefoy. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Parce qu'il avait eu sa vengeance.

En réalité, il avait été vengé plusieurs fois.

**Flash Back :**

J'étais allongé dans mon lit. Malefoy était un incapable, et la place de Préfet lui avait été retirée. Moi, je savourais ma victoire. J'entendis un petit coup frappé à la porte.

« Entre. »

Narcissa poussa la porte. Elle était Préfète en Chef avec moi. Et Lucius Malefoy était bien loin.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Tu me connais trop bien, Tom. »

Narcissa vint se blottir contre moi. Comme d'habitude, elle était frigorifiée, et elle tremblait. Je détestais quand elle tremblait.

« Tom… »

Je m'aperçus qu'elle pleurait. Je détestais quand elle pleurait. C'était pour moi un sentiment de faiblesse, et je ne supportais pas de voir que Narcissa était faible, surtout à cause de Lucius.

« Que ce passe-t-il, Narcissa ?

-Tom…Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rencontré avant ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Les mots restaient enfoncés au fond de ma gorge, incapable de sortir.

« Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, Narcissa… »

Je ne pensais pas à avoir la consoler, encore.

« Lucius est allé dans mon esprit…Pendant que je dormais…Il sait tout, il a tout vu…Tom, que dois-je faire ?

-Il a tout vu ? Demandais-je en me détachant d'elle.

-Oui…Il est allé au plus profond de ma mémoire… »

J'étais écoeuré par Lucius. Il était déjà mon bras droit. Et j'avais deux solutions. Le garder à mes côtés, ou le tuer.

Enfin, avant, je vais vous dire ce que Lucius a vu. J'avais 15 ans. Narcissa 14. J'étais dans une chambre isolée, parce que j'étais le chouchou des profs. Narcissa était venue me voir, elle était en larmes. Je ne sais pas comment, mais de fil en aiguille, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le même lit. Depuis, il m'était impossible de me détacher d'elle. Mais elle était promise à Lucius. Alors notre relation s'est arrêtée, alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer. Au plus profond de moi, j'étais écoeuré.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Mais Lucius Malefoy ne savait pas, Lucius Malefoy était ignorant. En réalité, Narcissa y était aussi. D'ailleurs, elle y est toujours. Pourquoi ai-je effacé sa mémoire ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais le plus important, pour le moment, c'est qu'elle ne découvre rien. Je surprotège Drago, pour une bonne et simple raison. Je l'aime, tout mon amour pour sa mère revient sur lui. Oui, je l'aime. Moi, Tom Jedusor, je l'aime, parce que…

C'est mon fils.

* * *

**_Cet Os vous a-t-elle plue ? Je l'espère de tout coeur ! _**

**_Il est vrai que le couple Narcissa/ Tom ( pas Voldemort ! ) n'est ni probable, ni habituel... Mais je me suis plue à écrire cette Os, alors ce ne sera peut etre pas la dernière : ) !_**

**_La fin est un peu étrange, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est volontaire. Il n'y aura certainement pas de suite à cette Os._**

**_En espèrant que ça vous ait plu._**

**_Anne._**


End file.
